


Class 1-P(iece)

by BeingAJackson



Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Accidental Villain Zoro, Chopper and Recovery Girl bond over their stupid patients, Everyone Loves Monkey D. Luffy, Franky and Mei Get along like a house on fire, Gen, How Do I Tag, Luffy Being Luffy, Luffy Replaces Mineta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, People think Brook is in a costume, Robin becomes a teacher at U.A., Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, Sanji is a Todoroki, Somehow, anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeingAJackson/pseuds/BeingAJackson
Summary: Y'know, the crossover that nobody asked for.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Because really, it's a shame at how few of these crossovers there are.

In one life, he was a pirate; an adventurous fellow without fear of the world or consequences because what pirate worth his gold would be afraid of the authorities? That time had passed, though, and now he was in a vastly different world where  _everyone_ had ~~devil fruit powers ("They aren't devil fruit users, you moron!")~~  a mystery power like he did. He could still stretch which was definitely a good thing because he put a lot of work into developing his moves ~~and it would suck if he had to think of new moves from scratch because thinking hurt his brain~~ , but enough of that. There were more important things to deal with at the moment, like the green-haired kid he mistook for Zoro earlier running at the  ~~super cool~~ robot, downing it in a single punch and falling toward the ground which he knew the kid wouldn't survive because he wasn't made of rubber like he was.

"Gum Gum Rocket!"

Shooting himself through the air, he caught the not-Zoro kid and reached out to grab onto a lamp post to swing them both down, making sure to be careful because apparently broken bones hurt from what everyone said and the kid's limbs weren't supposed to look twisted like that.

The kid had guts, and Luffy respected that.

* * *

He wasn't lost, damnit, the streets were switching around. 

* * *

Usopp was having a Really Bad Day. At least Chopper was with him. 

* * *

Nami definitely wasn't going to risk stealing with so many heroes around, but if she pick-pocketed a couple (dozen) people, well, they didn't know what hit them. 

* * *

Sanji swore he saw a flash of green in his peripheral vision, and he was going to check it out, but then he was a flash of orange in the crowd and then he was chasing after his dearest Nami-swan. 

* * *

Franky was with Robin, but she disappeared somewhere along the way and now he was too occupied with the SUPER workshop in front of him to go looking for her because she most likely knew where he was, so there was no need to worry. 

* * *

Robin did, in fact, keep an eye on Franky in the most literal sense possible, (he would probably get a few odd looks at the third eye on his forehead but she was never one to pass up a good opportunity for a laugh) so she made her way toward the Principal's office if the brochure's map was correct. 

* * *

Brook was surprised at how few looks he got because of his appearance, but he wouldn't look this gift horse in the mouth. Most of the stares were actually because of his performance, but since no one was chasing him away, he didn't see why he shouldn't continue! 

* * *

**They each were living their own lives in this new world, unaware of each other until that one moment when it all came rushing back.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji is a Todoroki, stuck with another crappy father. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, screw ages.

Sanji was by no means a genius, but it didn't take a lot to figure out that something was very wrong in his home. The tense atmosphere was tainted with fear and sadness and he couldn't understand why it felt so wrong, why it should be something else  ~~like laughter and joy~~ but he would bear through it  ~~just like he did before~~.

He didn't have to bear through it alone as he thought; his siblings and mother were suffering too ~~and that made him so much angrier~~. He got along well with his brothers, had fun cooking with his mother and sister, and enjoyed taking care of his little brother, but his father could go rot in hell for all he cared. Once little Shoto manifested his quirk, the man ignored his other children, something his older siblings who relief in, but Sanji was furious at the man's dismissal of their existence. His anger turned to horror after the flaming shitbag's first training session with Shoto, his little brother returning hours later with bruises discoloring his skin and tears flowing from his eyes.

After that, Sanji  _made_ the piece of shit notice him if only to take his attention away from his little brother.  ~~If he was going to be a good sibling, he was going to do it right.~~ His mother despaired when he started doing this, but he was quick to put her attention elsewhere when he saw how witnessing each training session was chipping away at her stability.

She was worrying for nothing; whatever flames Endeavor dished out were mild compared to the fire burning in Sanji. 

* * *

"I'll make you some tea," he spoke softly, pulling out a chair for his ~~new~~ mother. Today's training session was particularly harsh and his mother had been unfortunate to witness it, leaving her more shaken than he was bruised.

Shoto was peeking from the open door at his older brother, watching him whisk through the kitchen like he's been there his whole life. Quietly making his way to the table where his mother sat, he pulled out his own chair before scrambling onto it. Placing a tiny hand over his mother's, he did his best to make the remaining quakes go away. Sanji told him it's a man's duty to comfort a woman in need _._ He couldn't really grasp the full concept of what Sanji was trying to teach him at the time, but he simplified it to  _If mom looks sad, cheer her up._ Sanji hasn't corrected him so far, so he figured that he was doing a decent job. Little Shoto looked up when his older brother approached the table with three cups of tea.

Everything was fine until their mother threw her cup of tea at Shoto.

(Sanji was simply glad that he could redirect the scalding beverage, even if he felt like screaming in pain.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that OK? I mean, obviously not, but going past the whole "Sanji just had boiling water thrown on him," was the chapter fine?

**Author's Note:**

> It's rough, but I'll fix it later. (Maybe.)


End file.
